<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruins by hybristophilica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223515">Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica'>hybristophilica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 (but actually 18) days of apex [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, more or less, rip skull town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodhound reflects over Skull Town's ruins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 (but actually 18) days of apex [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bloodhound stood in silence over the top of one of the houses at Salvage. Their team had just won a fight, but they didn't feel like celebrating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under their eyes, the sight of the enormous bones and skeletons lying in the sea left a bitter taste on their tongue, as if by fighting the first fight there, the memory of Skull Town was something that officially belonged to the past.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bloodhound had always been one to like changes. They’d always liked to learn new things and make discoveries, but they also were the type to get attached to what they had close, both people and places. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loba’s abrupt own decision to blow up part of the arena for a reason so mundane was something Bloodhound was never going to forgive. Not because they particularly loved Skull Town per se, but because she didn't have the <em>right</em> to take it away from them and the other Legends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d killed ferociously in that town’s streets, they’d won games, they’d lived beautiful and unforgettable moments with their team mates. Now, all that was left of that were the ruins of the city continuously hit by the waves of the sea, and the sweetness of the memories Bloodhound would always carry with them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it wasn't clear, i miss skull town</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>